Modeling means that an object is represented by a model. The development of data processing systems and computers has transformed the modeling into a computerized process, in which a model is created by defining parts each having handles and given characteristics, such as a first end, a second end, location and a shape. The objective of the modeling is to make the model work in the same way as its real-world object and that the model provides information, by means of which the object can be implemented in the real world. Typically the model “lives” in the course of modeling and every now and then a situation arises, where one end of several different parts need to be transferred a given distance. In these situations prior art modeling systems require that in an alteration situation the ends of the modeled parts be shifted one by one to a new location, augmented the selected parts up to a particular location (e.g. so-called trim functionality), or prior to the transfer they have had to be attached one by one to a transferable object, for instance, to a lower side of a bar, whereby the transfer of the object makes the parts attached thereto to move. Modification may also be based on selection of one or more handles, and by dragging the handle(s) it is possible to modify or shift the object. Even the handles must be selected one by one. In particular in a three-dimensional picture the selection of handles, or any selection made by the user, may be difficult, because the desired handle may be located under some other handle. Selection or transfer one by one also poses a risk that the user forgets one of the objects and consequently it will not be transferred.
A problem with all the prior art solutions is that making alterations is both cumbersome and liable to errors, which may result in situations, where the model does not correspond to what was intended.